Simple Thoughts
by Tsukiaa
Summary: She wonders why he risked it all for her. [HitsuHina]


**Title:** Why?  
**Summary:** Why? Hinamori wants to know.  
**Pairing/Characters:** Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo  
**Rating:** T. Aww.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warning:** It's like, sappy-sappy-sappy gushy-gushy goo. Spoiler if you don't know who betrayed Seretei, and what the person did.

**Disclaimer-- **Don't own Bleach. No profit of money was gained in the making of this story, and none is gained post-uploading.

* * *

**Why**

That was Hinamori's only question.

Why, Hitsugaya-kun?

Why did you risk everything for me? Me, of all people!

Why did you stand there?

Why didn't I trust you?

Why did I hold my sword against you?

Why?

Why?

_Why_?

She woke up soon after, covered in cold sweat.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

* * *

Ever since they were little, they had been great friends. 

_They played, they teased._ She remembered the day she first came to meet him. His white, unruly hair was disheveled even more as she quickly ruffled his hair in a friendly gesture.

He didn't like it, and even told her bluntly. Hinamori didn't care. They were best friends in the end.

_They watched each other grow up. _Her face saddened the day she mentioned to her 'family' that she was planning on joining the Gotei 13, to live with the Shinigami.

Hitsugaya looked irked, annoyed, angry, saddened, worried, all at once deep inside his usual scowl. He grunted to her, reminding her that she shouldn't be so hasty on joining-- she would die in an instant.

Hinamori ignored his comments, and joined shortly after.

And in record time, Hitsugaya joined as well.

_The trusted each other. _The day Hitsugaya had warned her about the Third Division and what they might be up to, Hinamori heeded with caution. She flurried across the floor that day, quickly avoiding both Gin and Kira's eyes. She trusted Hitsugaya with his words.

The next day, her beloved captain, the one whom she had joined for, had been killed.

But what had happened? The months, no-- even less! The _weeks_ that followed shortly after, Hinamori had changed her views on everything, even her old childhood friend, the one she had known to be trustworthy and kind.

When the day came when receiving Aizen-taichou's death wish, she complied, without a second's thought.

The letter had told her that Hitsugaya was the cause of everything, the leading actor in the stage called Seretei. It was alleged in the letter that he was the one who had assassinated Aizen, and he was the one in the middle of planning the Soul Society's demise.

But then again, Hitsugaya had told her about his thoughts about the Third Division.

Hinamori had the choice to choose which was the truth, stuck between a crossroad with Hitsugaya or Aizen standing at the end.

She pointed her sword at him, hazelnut eyes glaring in fury, with a killing intent. She had wanted nothing less. **Hinamori had chosen Aizen.**

Although she had done that, Hitsugaya had protected her against Gin, almost killing him because of anger; he had warned Gin that if he would ever spill her blood, he would die.

She hadn't realized that. Once again, after Hinamori had awoken from the hospital with a few wounds, she had tailed him, wanting revenge against 'killing Aizen'.

She didn't find him, but what Hinamori found was Aizen's sword planted through her abdomen. She collapsed.

Even after all that, Hitsugaya tried to save her, and failed miserably, almost fatally killing himself in the process.

It almost could've been a tragic end. But it wasn't.

And Hinamori wondered _why_.

With a swift move, she quickly escaped the darkness of her office, and with shunpo, she was gone in a flash.

* * *

When she had finally found Hitsugaya, he scolded her for running out in the cold, icy, evening. _You'll catch a cold_, he reminded her. Hinamori, exasperated at the fact that she knew that already. He had a tendency to point out the obvious. 

"Why?" She went straight to her question, not wanting to waste time on useless talk. "Why, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya scoffed in his usual matter, his eyebrows raised slightly. He didn't know what she meant. "Why what, Hinamori? It's late, and you've got to get to bed now..." He was right; it was 1 in the morning.

"I loved him!" She cried out to him, walking up to him and grabbed his shikakusho, Hitsugaya's eyes widening at her anger. "I _loved_ him! Didn't you realize it?!"

He remained emotionless, allowing her to scream at him.

"... why?" Hinamori wanted to know. What made him stand up and protect her with his own life? She never really gave him anything in return. Nothing at all!

She even betrayed him, and he stood by her as if his feet were planted firmly in cement. "I pointed my own sword at you! I broke our trust! I didn't even _think_ to trust you! I... I..."

She clenched on his haori, bringing it to her face. "... why didn't you just let me die, Shirou-chan?" Hinamori's tears spilled out of her eyes, soaking his shirt a little. "Why?"

Hitsugaya released a breath, finally breaking his silence. "After all these years, Hinamori... you still don't realize, huh?" He chuckled a bit, his spiky white hair blowing in the numbing wind.

Hinamori shook her head cluelessly, wondering what she could not have known. She watched his emerald eyes bore into her chocolate ones, his gaze piercing right through.

"Hinamori..." He began.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Hitsugaya-kun?_ "... I'll always stand by you."

And now, Hinamori realizes that no matter what she does, Hitsugaya is one step behind her, to catch her if she would fall.

* * *

_I'll stand by you,_

_Won't let nobody hurt you._

_I'll stand by you,_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour._

_And I'll never desert you,_

_... I'll stand by you._

* * *

**Notes: **I'm bored. And it's nighttime. What's another way to take up time? Write a dramatic story. My inspiration is 'I'll Stand By You', by the Pretenders. It's a really great song. But, it was the contestant Gina in American Idol that inspired me when she sang it. It's a shame that she got out. 

And this is a harder piece for me to write. Why? Haven't you noticed that I'm more into the romantic comedy genre? Yep. And, I've tried to withhold with big words, and less dialogue. Let's just see how it goes.

... and ong? It's super sappy. Hehee. It's the type of sappy that is: "ZOMG, it's so fluffy! Kyaa--"

At least my sister thinks so.

**HAPPY EASTER!**

-Tsukia, tma.


End file.
